In the medical field, when a sample is tested, a tested object (for example, blood, a tested card used in blood gas analysis equipment) is inserted into a test instrument for testing and analysis. This form of testing is widely used in medical equipment. When the test is completed, the prompt that the tested object should be pulled out is very important. If the tested object is pulled out too early, the instrument may be damaged and hence the correct measurements cannot be obtained, if the tested object is pulled out late, the control for the tested object may be stopped as the instrument completes the test, causing the residue in the tested object to flow out and contaminate the instrument, etc. Currently, on the market, an electronic lighting display form is generally adopted as a prompt after the test is completed. For the electronic lighting prompt, after the test of the tested object is finished, the color of the electronic lights is changed to indicate the completion of the test. This requires that the staff shall operate according to the indication of the electronic lights after the test is finished. If the staff is not nearby, this will result in the risk that the tested object is not pulled out in time and hence causes the tested object to contaminate the instrument.
Therefore, the prior art has a defect.